


Extramarital

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Cheating, M/M, No Smut, Not really though, One Shot, poor communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Harry's married, and that makes Draco the other person... he hates himself for it, but he never has been able to resist him.





	Extramarital

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make it clear since I know that a lot of people have a problem with it as a concept that no this is not a cheating fic. It's implied, which is to say Harry and Draco don't have great communication skills and being that it's from Draco's POV he just assumes things and never bothers to ask and Harry doesn't assume he wants to discuss it, so they both live under incorrect assumptions about what their relationship is. But I did want to make it clear from the outset that this isn't what it appears.

Harry was married. Draco knew this full well and yet, he could never resist his beck and call. He hated himself for it. Hated that he had let Harry once more make him the villain. The other person. There were rumors,  _Ginny was expecting, their marriage was crumbling, Ginny seeing other people,_ in all the tabloids, she was always the villain. Always the conniving wife simply attempting to use Harry for her own ends. Draco wondered if any of it was true. Or if the papers simply refused to see the savior for what he was. A complex man, but, a man nonetheless. Not a savior without problems, or a perfect man without any propensity for mistakes. But a human. Draco supposed they wouldn’t see it.

He had tried to break it off. He had told himself that he would no longer answer Harry’s fire calls or owls, that he would remain strong, he would not be the other person. He didn’t deserve this any more than Ginny did (and wasn’t  _that_ hilarious, him defending the Weaselette?) He managed to last all of three weeks before Harry appeared in his flat one night during the pouring down rain. Harry was soaked, wearing a leather jacket and sinfully tight denims, and Draco had allowed himself to fall into bed with him once more.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Draco said apropos of nothing the next day.

“Hmm?” Harry asked, putting on his trainers, nonchalantly.

“I can’t… I don’t want to be the other person. This dirty little secret who’s making you have an affair. It’s not fair to me, it’s not fair to Ginny, for Merlin’s sake, she’s having a baby!”

Harry laughed,  _actually laughed_ the bastard, “Is she? That’s news to me,” he said pulling on his leather jacket.

“This isn’t funny!” Draco snapped. “You can’t keep doing this.”

“Do you not enjoy our arrangement?”

Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Potter you…”

“Potter now is it? Funny I could have sworn last night you were screaming something else.”

“Since when did you become so cold and heartless? How am  _I_ meant to be the one with feelings here?”

Harry chuckled, “You’re overthinking it hon.”

“Overthinking… now see here Harry James Potter, you don’t get to just waltz into my life whenever you please and fuck my brains out and then go back home to your wife and pretend as though everything is just fine.”

“Everything is fine,” Harry replied with a smile.

“It bloody well isn’t! How would you like it if I told her about us hmm?”

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. “Are you through?”

“Not nearly,” Draco spat. “Of all the people I expected to have an extramarital affair, I never would have imagined that you of all people… and yet here I am being made the other woman.. er… man.” Harry didn’t speak, he didn’t argue, didn’t even try to defend himself if anything this only made Draco more furious, so much so that he was at a total loss for words. “Well, aren’t you doing to say something?”

“Shall we expect you around for dinner or…” Draco stared at him confused. “Well, it’s just you seemed so intent on making a spectacle of yourself in front of Ginny I thought perhaps you’d like to come by for supper.”

“Salazar above, Severus was right about you. You know that’s brazen even for you.”

Harry laughed, “Did it ever occur to you that  _maybe_ just maybe Ginny and I had discussed this beforehand and that  _maybe_ just maybe, we had some sort of arrangement together that allowed us to see who we wanted when we wanted without having to make a big thing of it? And that obviously that’s not the sort of thing you tell the public because well it’s not really any of their business who either of us is shagging but also because they wouldn’t really be able to handle it?”

“I…” Draco stared in utter disbelief.

“I love you darling but you can be incredibly thick.”

“You… but… you love me?”

Harry snorted, “ _Yes,_ you prat.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you and she had this arrangement?” he demanded.

“It never came up, besides we’ve been fucking around for months and it isn’t like you liked the Weasley’s I thought you rather enjoyed having something over on her.”

“I’ve been tearing myself up over it the whole bloody time! The Prophet said she was pregnant.”

“Well unless Luna has managed to grow a dick since the last time I saw her I’m going to doubt that. And even then I’m fairly certain Luna would want to carry the children so…”

“Wh…Lovegood? What’s she got to do with it?”

“She and Ginny have been seeing each other for a few years now. Which if you’d ever bothered to ask me instead of just assuming.”

Draco groaned, “I have a splitting headache now.”

Harry sighed, “Look, babe, I’m sorry. I guess maybe I should have told you, I just… it was fun. Actually, I’ve been meaning to talk to you anyway, Luna and Ginny are getting more serious and she’s thinking about moving Luna into our place and so I was thinking about moving in here… I mean eventually, they might want to get married so you’d be doing me quite the favor. “

“What about the public? I can’t imagine they’d take kindly to the golden couple’s divorce.”

Harry laughed, “They’ve been predicting it since we got married,  they can’t be that surprised.”

“I suppose not,” Draco said.

“So what do you say? Maybe we can give being a real couple a go?”

Draco frowned, “I don’t know… you let me think I was your mistress for an awfully long time.”

“To be fair I didn’t know what you were thinking,” Harry said. “How shall I make it up to you?”

“You can start by letting me sit on your face and go from there.”

Harry grinned, “I think I can do that,” he replied with a chuckle. Draco couldn’t help but be thrilled about that.

“Then I  _think_ I can consider forgiving you. Assuming you’re good.”

“Oh you know I am babe,” Harry said tackling him on the bed. Draco threw his head back in a laugh, letting Harry climb on top of him and kiss him hard and fast. Draco would always forgive him, he could hardly help it.


End file.
